The Forsworn
by writer0906
Summary: Was Morzan as bad as they thought? This story follows young rider Glaerun through his life, losing his dragon, befriending Morzan and making life-long decisions.
1. Prologue

It could be said that our happiest memories stay with us years after they occur. For most people that may be true. But I'm certain mine shall remain in my mind for much longer. For many of you, happiest memories may include your true love proposing, your first child being born. After a while, the details will start to fade, you can't quite remember whether he proposed in Heatherhalk field, or under the Oak in the garden. Or what was the midwife called when darling James was born? Naturally you assume it doesn't matter, you haven't forgotten, just misplaced some facts My happiest memory is when my partner-of-my-heart-and-soul hatched for me. I understand that dragons hatch almost everyday, and a new rider is nothing special. However, sharing my life with a beautiful dragon, whose complex personality, never ceased to amuse, amaze and humble me, was by far the most wonderful experience ever. When Evanah, my majestic silver-blue dragon hatched, I was the most joyful person alive. Evanah and me were _meant _to be together.

But nothing lasts forever...

* * *

**This doesn't really count as a chapter 'cause it's so mini, it's sort of just a prologue so you know what kind of thing to expect ;)**

**Follow, Favourite, Review**

**Thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

The beginning of every tale, is one of the most important parts I'm sure you know. That is where we will start, much like in any other story I'm sure you have read. I was 17 at the time, I hadn't expected anything to happen when I touched the pearly egg, and for a while, I was right. But just as I was moving my hand away, the egg started wobbling, and slowly cracking open. I stood wide-eyed, as a wonderful little head, poked out of the hole it had created. Looking around, taking in it's surroundings, two blue eyes finally settled on me. I looked left and right, and saw all sorts of eggs around me, the occasional gap where one had hatched and been removed. One of the un-hatched eggs was almost a metre high, and looked like a 'Tiger's eye' gem with brown and gold bands around it. I was in Illyria visiting my aunt, and had turned up here, like many others to see if an egg would hatch. I liked to think I handled the situation calmly and sensibly, but looking back I realise it was quite the opposite. My first reaction was to just stand there staring, then I went on to make a complete fool out of myself by practically shouting 'It hatched! It hatched!' This of course attracted much unwanted attention. Luckily, it wasn't long before I was whisked away, out of the limelight by two sombre elves.

"Follow me please" said one elf. It was clear he had magically altered his appearance to have feline eyes, and two small furry ears protruding from the top of his head. He gestured with his hands to show me where to go I saw long sharp claws replacing his nails. I scooped up the dragon, attempting to ignore the blast of white hot pain that sent chills through my entire body when I touched it, and did as instructed, and made my way through the crowd of people, all eager for the destiny I was about to have. I was lead to a green tent, in within which the other new riders could be found. The two elves left, leaving us alone. There were two boys with red and black dragons, and three girls, with gold, green and brown dragons, their ages seeming to be between 15 and 20, each clutching a small dragon. I smiled at them, and sat down in the last free wooden chair. There was a small moment of silence, before one boy with a red dragon spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Glaerun. You?" I replied

"Morzan. Nice to meet you" Morzan offered me his hand to shake.

I took it.

* * *

**As you have probably realised, I'm not a big fan of really long chapters. However they will get longer as I introduce more characters etc.**

**Follow, Favourite, Review**

**Thank you xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

I shall skip over the dull process of travelling to Ellesmera, but I will tell you, that we stopped at several points, picking up more riders, so by the time we reached our destination, there were about 20 of us. Morzan and I became fast friends, as well as many of the other riders. It was only when we reached Ellesmera, that it occurred to me that my dragon was in need of a name. We had of course communicated, sending thoughts and pictures to each other. From this I knew she was female. I thought of names as I walked towards the city gates, but could think of none suitable. Many of the riders had already discussed names with their dragons, and had decided on a name. We were escorted by elves, who had been with us the whole journey, through the city, attracting much attention. We filed into a hall, and we met with King Evandar and Queen Islanzadi. After the initial formal greetings in the ancient language, which I understood none of, Evandar switched to English.

"Greetings young riders. Welcome to Ellesmera" said the Elven king with a smile. "Your training shall begin within the week. In the meanwhile, you will be shown to your rooms, and a list of who your teachers will be shall be put up imminently. I hope your stay is pleasurable"

"Thank you your majesty" bowed the elf with the ears. He motioned with his head in the direction of the door. We bustled out, and followed him to our lodging. We were each directed to a tree type house, in which two of us would share. I shared with Morzan, as he was the closest friend I had. Our dragons seemed happy with the room share, and they quickly settled in.

"How about we have a look around?" I asked, eager to get out.

"Sure, I'll catch you up. I just want to have a look at who my teacher will be, and who I will be studying with." He replied, donning his jacket. I nodded confirmation and headed out.

A while later, Morzan came jogging up to me. "I got this Oromis person, and Gleadr" he puffed. "Can't remember who you got." _Funny how you can remember your teacher not mine. _I thought, before stopping myself. No. This man is my friend, I trust him.

"So who's in your class?" I questioned.

"_A 10 year old boy_, Brom's his name, and Saphira, the dragon. I mean what a joke"

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :) Please review, it only takes 5 seconds and lets me know how you feel. Don't hesitate to write anything I have done wrong, as it only helps to make the story better. :D thank you**


End file.
